percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Forestpaw13/Ack- Speech! Prt. 1
Hey, ya'll. I know I'll be posting another part of my speech, but... here's the first part. Er, after a bit of background information, LOL. My weird, stalker female teacher (now. there. is. a. male! as. well.) has assigned me an essay, along with the rest of the eighth grade, of course. We have to choose one of three prompts. I chose the one that said, "Why do the world's leaders not have the political will to stop genocides? What logical suggestions do you have for them?" So, yeah. I have to write a four-minute speech on that topic, and then speech it. Anyway, I have the first part here for y'all. Any opinions? I'm a really fast talker, by the way, this is probably about one-fourth of the entire thing. Anyway, HERE is the speech: (Part 1) Imagine for one second: you are an important political leader. One day, by various methods, you learn of a genocide going on elsewhere, far from where you live. Or close. You begin to see horrifying images of slaughtered or injured children, women, men, and animals in the newspapers, in magazines, or online. What do you do? Some have widened eyes. Others know about it, and actively participate in discussions. Some ignore it, pushing the burden of the situation onto everyone else. Even less revolt. These are the ones remembered in history, the people that we read about in history textbooks. Abraham Lincoln pushed against slavery, Rosa Parks against black discrimination. Both of these people are well remembered, but, of course, with every rebel, there is a bystander. A bystander. How many times have those words been repeated in the last nine weeks? How many times have they been tagged onto a person, like others have done in the past? Those words have been tagged onto citizens, the poor and the rich, the smart and the dumb, the powerful and the weak. Powerful, I mean, as in political leaders. Political leaders are those who demonstrate, and are active in, party politics. As in, Democrats and Republicans, the House and the Senate, and all three branches of Congress. So many political leaders – in so many countries, forget about just the United States – have ignored the cry for help from the victims of the messed up, who radicalize to the extreme. The victims call for help stranded in the middle of a place covered in dead bodies and lies. In the area of genocide, who can you trust? Nobody there, nobody with you. Only those on the outside. Only those people have a chance of stopping it. Because, if you’re threatened with your life, you can’t stand up. Your life will most likely end. You have to sit, among the dead bodies and lies, and wait for somebody, some''thing'', to save you. How do you like it? Feel free to comment (nothing mean, please, I'm only in the eighth grade!) and maybe answer the questions, if you really really want to. Or don't comment at all, just stare in awe for an hour before you realize you're drooling... LOL, that probably won't happen. I'm just looking for feedback. By the way, my speech is titled Political Poopyheads. No joke. It got approved and everything. xD Anyway, comment, PLEASE! --[[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 22:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts